1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to end effectors for robotic arms. In particular, the present invention relates to end effectors designed to hold inspection probes against a surface.
2. Discussion of Background
A variety of apparatus are known for manipulating the position of a test probe. For example, Bromwich (U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,972) describes an apparatus containing a clamp and hinged arm capable of testing inaccessible parts of heat exchangers and the like.
Overbay, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,354, describes a remotely controlled manipulator for an inspection probe, such as a fiberscope, that allows precise, measured rotational movement and translative advancing and retracting movement. The standard connecting device used in this manipulator to connect the apparatus with its control unit suggests that it can be used in conjunction with a robotic arm.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,874, Warren, et al, describe a remotely controlled supporting arm for an ultrasound transducer "sled" that performs reactor vessel testing. The apparatus pivots about three axes of rotation, each driven by a reversible, variable speed DC motor. The transducer sled is provided with casters, allowing it to travel freely on the sample surface.
Qurnell, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,048, describe a manipulator that uses spring tension to keep a transducer positioned on the sample surface while performing corrosion testing. Finally, in Blackstone, et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,758), a manipulator for an ultrasonic transducer is designed to inspect the contour of a reactor vessel according to a predetermined scanning path.